Messing with Nations
by Ita-chan5
Summary: Seborga and Madrid are looking for something fun to do. They decide that the best thing to do is to mess with nations for there own amusement. Slight SeborgaXMadrid. Light Crack. T for our lovely Lovi's choice words.


A/N: First I would like to take a moment to apologize for how bad this sucks, so, I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CRAP I CALL A FANFIC!

Now that that is taken care of, I would like to explain That Isabella or Madrid is my OC. She is Spain's younger sister. Also this fic is fluffy SeborgaXMadrid crack, so don't take it seriously at all. BTW I will be using nick names because the names I gave them are too long to type over and over. Isabella is Izzy and Sebastian is Sebby.

Basically they are talking in Italian and Spanish respectively all day trying to mess with the other nations.

LETS-A GO!

* * *

Operations mess with the nations

Location: World conference.

Time: Lunch break

Sebastion and Isabella suck into the room and found there brothers and there lovers eating lunch. "Come on Lovi just try my churro." "No way Tomato Bastard! I will stick to my pizza." "Veeee~ Luddy you want some-a pasta?" "No thank you Feli" Yep they have definitely found there family. "Hola chicos, ¿cómo estás hoy?" Said Izzy popping up behind her brother. "Ciao E 'una bella giornata, non è vero?" Sebastian said following Izzy's lead. "I'm good" Spain said atomaticly to his sister not thinking it was weird for her to be there at all. "Ciao, Si it's really nice today! Veee~" Italy said also not thinking at all. Of course the strangeness did not past our eagle eyed Lovi. "What che Cazzo are you doing here Sebastian!" "Huh? Oh, stiamo cercando di pasticciare con le altre nazioni, semplicemente parlare nelle nostre lingue madri." "Ya, lo probamos en las micronaciones pero Cory acaba de traducir lo que estábamos diciendo. No era divertido en absoluto!" Izzy said in a huff.

"Veeee~ that sound like it will be funny! I wanna help." Said Italy. "L'unico modo per aiutare il fratello maggiore, è da non raccontare o tradurre." Said Sebby. "Si, I can do that!" Said Italy Saluting his little brother causing Germany and Romano to facepalm. "stavano per iniziare ora" "si" Sebby grabbed izzy's hand and the stepped away about two feet. "TU SEI LA DONNA PIÙ BELLA DEL MONDO!" Sebby yelled as if he were angry. "WOW! SU TAN DULCE!" Izzy yelled back sounding equally pissed. "TI AMO COSÌ TANTO!" "TE QUIERO MÁS!" and with that Izzy stomped out of the room slaming the door. "ARRIVEDERCI A HOVE MIO AMORE!" Sebby yelled before stomping out of the opposite door. Right after their youngest siblings left the Italians and Spain ran after them. When they all found each other they burst out laughing. "That was amazing, you guys sounded pissed!" "Si, you are good actor fratellino." "Grazie Fratello." "Those bastards looked so dumbstruck, it was gold!" Said Romano. "Buon lavoro mia pomodoro." Sebby said to Izzy. "Gracias, hiciste increíble, así Sebastian."

Operation mess with the nations

A complete success.

* * *

A/N

Time for translations.

Hola chicos, ¿cómo estás hoy? - Hello guys, how are you today? (Spanish)

ciao E 'una bella giornata, non è vero? -hello It's such a beautiful day, is it not? (Italian)

stiamo cercando di pasticciare con le altre nazioni, semplicemente parlare nelle nostre lingue madri.- we are trying to mess with other nations, simply speaking in our own native languages . (Italian)

Ya, lo probamos en las micronaciones pero Cory acaba de traducir lo que estábamos diciendo. No era divertido en absolute! - Yeah, We tried the micronations but Cory just translated what we were saying. It was not funny at all! (Spanish)

L'unico modo per aiutare il fratello maggiore, è da non raccontare o tradurre. - The only way to help big brother, is not to tell anyone or translate. (Italian)

stavano per iniziare ora - were going to start now (Italian)

TU SEI LA DONNA PIÙ BELLA DEL MONDO - YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD (Italian)

WOW! SU TAN DULCE- WOW! YOUR SO SWEET (Spanish)

TI AMO COSÌ TANTO – I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (Italian)

TE QUIERO MÁS- I LOVE YOU MORE (Spanish)

ARRIVEDERCI A HOVE MIO AMORE- SEE YOU AT HOME MY LOVE (Italian)

Buon lavoro mia pomodoro – Good job my tomato. (Italian)

Gracias, hiciste increíble, así Sebastian – thank you, you did good too Sebastian. (Spanish)

Sorry if the translations are wrong, I used Google translate.

Thanks for reading.

WARNING: Flames can and will be used to roast marshmallows.

~Ita-chan


End file.
